


Of Empty Rooms

by neytah



Series: oty+lauren [6]
Category: Only The Young (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>only know you love them when you let them go</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Empty Rooms

Lauren can't remember ever feeling so numb. She's supposed to be feeling something, anything. But it's nothingness, like her body's stopped itself from feeling because it hurts far too much.

But the second Mikey's arms wrap around her, all the walls crash down and it's like she feels everything all at once. She starts crying. Which is silly, because he's still smiling when they're the ones going home, and Lauren's still here, she shouldn't be crying. But Parisa wipes her tears away, and eventually it feels like she can breathe again.

They get her to hair and makeup, to fix the eyeliner strewn by tears, for the Xtra Factor. And she tries not to feel anymore.

It's hard coming back to the house. They're there, packing up their things. It's so sad. It shouldn't be this way. The others are all getting ready to sleep, the competition continues tomorrow. But not for them. And Lauren should be with the others, too, getting into bed to sleep off today's stress, prepare for tomorrow's. But she stands in their doorway, leaning against the frame, watching them collect their belongings in the melancholy atmosphere. It's a bit creepy, Lauren realizes, but she can't bring herself to leave. Like if she looks away, they'll disappear.

Finally, Parisa drops whatever she's folding with a huff.

"Lauren, sweetie, if you're gonna stand there, you might as well help. C'mere." Parisa beckons her, and Lauren does, awkwardly stepping over to where Parisa is folding her clothes into a suitcase.  She grabs Lauren's arm when she's close enough, pulling her into a side hug.

"Here." Parisa hands her a pile of rumpled clothes, and Lauren folds them methodically, occasionally bumping elbow with Parisa and periodically glancing over her shoulder to make sure the other three are still there. It's a comfortable silence, still permeated with sadness.

When Lauren's finished folding her pile, he doesn't know what to do with her hands. But Parisa takes her hand, presses her lips against her fingers, offering a small smile.

"You ready?" They turn, and it's Charlie, ready to go. Betsy and Mikey are, too. So Parisa sighs, closing her full suitcase. She stands, offering a hand to Lauren, pulling her up. And now they stand toe-to-toe, their eyes met.

"So I guess this it." Parisa says. She reaches up, squeezes Lauren's cheek.

Parisa pulls her in for a hug, tight and safe. And next is Charlie, who clings to her so tight it squeezes the breath out of her. He buries his head in her hair, and she can feel tears welling up again.

When Mikey hugs her, her feet leave the ground, and she almost laughs. And last is Betsy, sweet Betsy, with a comforting squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. It's a slightly teary goodbye altogether. And then they're gone. And somehow Lauren manages to fall asleep.

 ***

Lauren doesn't go back to that room until Monday night. When she's made it to the quarter-finals, and the stress of elimination is no longer so heavy on her shoulders. A new week has begun, five acts fighting for that final three weeks from now. Still, the house seems so quiet, quieter than before. The four of them used to sing everywhere. They used to drive the others bonkers, but Lauren never minded much. It's so quiet now, but maybe it's all just in Lauren's head, the silence insignificant to everyone but her.

She misses the noise.

She misses them.

It's only now Lauren notice's the scarf. Hidden behind a bedpost, almost the same color as the wall, easily forgotten. Lauren remembers that scarf. It was Betsy's. She remembers Betsy wearing that scarf, as they sat in the living room. Them alternating between practicing and making jokes, and Lauren just there with them, laughing too. It seemed insignificant back then. But now it's a memory that Lauren clings too. She picks up the scarf. She should probably text Betsy, tell her what she left. But now she just stares at it in her hands, so insignificant but yet so important to her, in that moment.

This room used to be full of life.

Now all that's left is a scarf. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am clearly very upset about the recent elimination, and apparently the best way for me to deal with that is to write fanfiction. this was like hella angsty, woah, these are meant to be cute but hOW can i write cute stuff when only the young are eliminated?!!!  
> anyways, i hope you liked it, more to come :) please keep voting for Lauren!!!!


End file.
